Pride
by Tuliharja
Summary: Obito wants to go Pride parade, yet Kakashi doesn't. One-shot, KakaObi, ObiKaka, AU. R&R!


Title: _Pride_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Obito wants to go Pride parade, yet Kakashi doesn't. One-shot, KakaObi, ObiKaka, AU._

Disclaimer: _NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _Thank you JRloyaldsys23 for betaing this._

* * *

 **..:Pride:..**

Uchiha Obito had known Hatake Kakashi since first grade. He had become familiar with the other really quickly, because of his rivalry about everything. But mainly about Nohara Rin who Obito had a huge crush on, until he had realized he swung the other way too. Not that it meant Obito stopped crushing on her, but when Rin started to hook him up with other people and ask for shopping sprees, somewhere along the course of things Obito had realized Rin saw him more and less as gay friend. Not that Obito was gay. If anything, he was bi, even though he had dated more guys than girls and was currently dating one charmingly idiotic man.

Yes, he was dating Bakakashi, his childhood rival. In fact, he had been dating said man for about a year, so Obito couldn't fathom at all why Kakashi had flat out refused to go to the parade with him. All he had asked was if they could go see what it was like, yet the jerk had refused without any explanation. It had made Obito both upset and suspicious. Upset, because he really wanted to go and show his support for the idea behind the parade and suspicious, because he was starting to question if Kakashi was ashamed of them.

Obito had settled his sexuality quite early in his life, yet in Kakashi's case it was a bit mysterious. For a long time Obito had thought Kakashi just didn't swing any way. It seemed like falling in love and romance wasn't the silver-head's thing at all. Obito couldn't even actually remember Kakashi dating anyone before him. The duo had ended up together just because of Obito's big mouth while he had been extremely drunk and asked Kakashi to date him. Otherwise he wouldn't have ever asked his best friend-rival such a thing, because even though over time the duo had become close friends Obito wouldn't have dared to ask Kakashi out. It would have been just too hard a blow if Kakashi had refused him and their friendship-rivalry had ended. Even though Obito had been developing a small crush toward Kakashi after he had got past his jealousy over Rin with him and the fact Rin wasn't for him. In fact, Rin had supported Obito after he had told her about his growing crush toward Kakashi. So he had been extremely surprised when Kakashi had agreed to date him and even after Obito was reminded of it next day by Rin who had been there, witnessing it all and telling Obito to ask Kakashi out once he wasn't hugging Mr. Toilet too much.

Yet Obito still wasn't quite sure where Kakashi stood with their relationship. It wasn't like they were hiding their relationship from everybody else; it was just that in such a culture as the one they lived it was frowned upon if you showed public affection. Not that Obito would have cared at all about that –after all, he had always been his family's black sheep and making out in public… Yes, Obito didn't have any shame in that. But for the sake of Kakashi he hadn't tried anything out of ordinary while being in public with him: just holding hands at times or being a bit too close to him which wasn't anything major or something that would scream to everybody 'we are together!' But because of that Obito was now doubtful about the situation he had with Kakashi. He knew he had to face his lover sooner or later about the topic, even though he was slightly scared about it. What if Kakashi showed him the door or told him not to joke? Then what?

Rolling around the living room's floor, Obito groaned.

"Stupid Bakakashi!" he muttered to himself as he suddenly felt how a foot stopped his rolling around the floor.

"Obito, talk to him," came Rin's voice somewhere above Obito who merely groaned at this. "I'm sure Kakashi isn't ashamed about you two, even though he doesn't want to go to the Pride."

"Then if he isn't, why he doesn't want to go there?" Obito asked now, leaning against his hands while looking his childhood friend sternly.

"Not everybody is a fan of parades. Beside, even if he won't, I'll come with you," Rin offered now as Obito lifted his eyebrow at this.

"Rin, are you coming out of the closet?"

"Want to end up in a ward?"

This made Obito shut his mouth quickly and then roll away from Rin. He knew not to upset Rin or he would actually end up in the hospital. The brunette could be just scary when she wanted to.

"Well, I'll go now. But remember to talk with Kakashi about that and see you tomorrow morning, bye!" Rin called now as she got up and exited Obito's small apartment that he shared with Kakashi these days.

Sighing, Obito glanced at the rooftop only to let out a yelp when a pillow smacked his face after he had fallen asleep on the floor. Grabbing the pillow, Obito mashed it to his side just to glare his boyfriend.

"Oi! What was that for, Bakakashi?" Obito called out as Kakashi looked down at Obito.

"Sleeping on the floor isn't good for your health, Obito," Kakashi answered with his low baritone voice. This made Obito shudder slightly before pouting as he quickly got to his feet.

"Well, I was thinking," he started which earned a look from Kakashi. "And then I just sort of did fall asleep."

This earned a sigh from Kakashi who then walked to the kitchen, obviously planning to make something for Obito and himself. Blinking his eyes, Obito bite his lower lip nervously before following Kakashi into the small kitchen.

"You see I have been thinking…you know…that…um…" came the stuttering words from Obito's lips while Kakashi started put some water in a pot silently.

"You see…about…hmm…it's not like…I mean…if…maybe…" Obito continued stuttering before Kakashi finally turned to him, his look unreadable.

"About tomorrow?" the silver-head asked, releasing Obito from the mental pressure he was somewhat feeling. "The answer is still same."

"Yeah! But not just that! I mean, why? Why you won't come with me? Are…are you ashamed about me? About us?" the raven-haired man asked which made Kakashi freeze fully. His eyes were now wide from shock as he stared Obito quietly without saying a single word before stuttering words came out of his covered mouth like water drops during a storm.

"What? You can't…I...but…we…I mean-…seriously…have you been talking to Rin? I mean…what did you just imply Uchiha Obito?" Kakashi finally managed to ask as Obito crossed his arms in front of himself.

"That, you're ashamed about me, your bisexual boyfriend and therefore you're embarrassed about our relationship," Obito said flatly to Kakashi who grabbed Obito's arms tightly.

"Obito." Kakashi said now in a serious tone.

"Kakashi." Obito said back to him.

"Obito…"

"Kakashi…"

"Obi-…quit it Obito! I'm trying to say something other than just your name, so we won't get side tracked and just end up in our bed!" Kakashi told now Obito whose eyes darkened.

"Are you now implying I'm bad in bed?"

"What? No! How this-….uh…" Kakashi started before face palming while Obito was giving him nasty looks. "At times I seriously wonder if you can switch your gender while I'm not looking, because you get way too emotional sometimes."

"Are you saying all women are too emotional to have rational conversations? My, I didn't know you were such a ch-…" Obito never got to finish his sentence before Kakashi had placed his hand top of Obito's mouth, easily making him silent.

"No, I'm not. It's just that you got it all wrong. You're amazing in bed and I'm NOT ashamed about you or our relationship," he told his boyfriend who was giving him confused look as Kakashi let go of him. Sighing, the silver-haired man looked to the side sheepishly.

"It's just…it's…it's really stupid reason, alright?"

"Well, amuse me then," Obito said dryly to Kakashi who looked sheepish, but now with a hint of embarrassment at his boyfriend.

"I…I once went to one with…Guy," Kakashi started which made Obito's eyes widen. "And no, we have…ughhh…"

Kakashi shuddered now for the unasked question, shaking his head several times.

"Guy is in his own league, though I'm still not sure what that is. Anyway, we went once and…somehow, he managed to convince me to go and since I thought it was normal to dress up for such an event…well, I did," Kakashi told in an extremely circling manner.

Tilting his head, Obito asked quietly: "What…what exactly did you put on?"

"I might…and that's large MIGHT have put one of Guy's jumpsuits that was rainbow colored with lots of glitter," Kakashi answered, which made Obito blink his only visible eye slowly and then again.

"First of all, you put on that THING…and you wore glitter!?"

"Lots of glitter," Kakashi corrected.

Turning his back to his lover Obito turned away from Kakashi and then looked back at him over his shoulder.

"…you don't happen to have any pictures of that, do you?" Obito eventually asked which earned a hit to his head by his silver-haired lover.

"Of course not! And if there were some, they were burned!" came the instant reply.

"Awww, I would have liked to see rainbow fairy Kakashi!" Obito whined as Kakashi gripped Obito's arm painfully.

"If you ever call me that again-…!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! I won't, I won't! I promise! I promise!" Obito quickly agreed Kakashi who let go of him. Rubbing his sore arm, Obito pouted to Kakashi.

"But still-…"

"No!"

"You're no fun Kakashi. And here I was ready to dress up in that maid outfit if you would-…" Obito started, but before he could finish his words he was once again gripped by Kakashi– this time both of his arms.

"Wait, you'll wear that sexy maid outfit that I bought you if I wear that rainbow glitter fairy outfit?" he asked in a serious tone, Obito was starting to regret his words.

"Um, yes?" Obito answered in a hesitating manner as a devilish twinkle appeared in Kakashi's eye.

"In that case…" Kakashi's voice drifted off without finishing his thought, his words implying what would happen the next day.

With his face burning bright red from great embarrassment the next day, the day of the Pride parade, Obito was wearing a sexy maid outfit Kakashi had got him as a Christmas present and Obito had vowed to never use it. Yet here he was, in the crowds of the Pride parade together with Kakashi while wearing it. His boyfriend was wearing the rainbow colored jumpsuit and had glitter all over his body, but he seemed completely fine with that. Obito himself was beyond embarrassed, because not only his dress was scandalous, there was also the fact Rin was with them, getting pictures of the parade and them. Yet what Obito didn't know was that at the moment in the parade there were also reporters who got photos for tomorrow's magazines. So unaware of this all in the moment of excitement and the high feeling, both Obito and Kakashi had felt they needed to kissed each other in public. The next day, in almost all of the magazines, there was a picture of the two of them kissing.

The only thing that Obito regretted about the whole Pride parade was that he wasn't there to see when Fugaku almost choked on his coffee when seeing the picture.

"Serves him right," was all Obito said. After all, Fugaku had always hated him.

"And I thought the point of the parade was to accept everyone?" Kakashi said to Obito who snorted.

"Oh please Kakashi, inside all of us is a small racist. Mine just happens to be against my jerk of an uncle." was what Obito said to Kakashi who was happy over the fact he wore a mask, so Obito couldn't see his very amused face.


End file.
